the dark child
by distraught soul
Summary: alex woke up to a dark, empty room. she had had the nightmare again the one with the man killing the parents and trying to kill the littel boy too.(this is my first story hope u enjoy)
1. chapter 1

Alex woke up to a dark, empty room. She had had the nightmare again. The one about the man killing the parents and trying to kill the baby boy too. The feeling that someone was watching her came again, but she knew that if she turned around to look that no one would be there. She had been having dreams like that one ever since she could remember. As a little girl she would wake up crying and her mother would come running, but she gave up crying altogether when her mother told her that the man who kills all the people in her dreams is actually her father. She always knew that she was different from her family, they all the natural bleach blond hair, while hers was pitch black. They had the bluest eyes, while she had red eyes which her mother had hidden when she was born. Her father, her step-father that is, doesn't know that she's not his daughter, neither does her brother, Draco.  
  
She liked her brother, she guessed it was because they only saw each other during the summer since he went to Hogwards and she to Durmstand. Her mother had insisted that she go to Durmstand because her real father had gone to Hogwards, and that if she went as well she might be found out. Those little things is all the information she got about her real father. She had figured that he wasn't the best of wizards because he had told her mother to start giving her magic lessons as soon as she could talk. And that's what happened. She learned magic before her little brother (only by nine months) could fluently talk. By the time she had started her 4th year at Durmstang she had no use of a wand, she had learned how to use magic simply with her hands. She of course hadn't told anyone about it since she was only taught to do curses and such things, and had to learn the other magic by herself and didn't master that till this summer the summer for her 7th year.  
  
However because the fact that her real father had made himself known to the whole wizarding world her step-father thought it best that she go to Hogwards to make sure that nothing happened to her little brother since he was obviously one of the Malfoys. (and it wasn't so obvious with her.) Her step-father had recently been found out as a deatheater, which alex didn't like one bit because that would mean there was a chance that she would meet her real father which was the last thing she wanted to do. But she was kind of excited about going to Hogwards, she could finally see how Draco acted around his friends, and who hid friends were.  
  
A knock on the door disturbed her though. "come in," she said. her mother quietly walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to her. "listen I have to tell you something." "Oh great don't tell me your not really my mother!" "Don't joke around about things like that!" "sorry" "anyways as I was saying I have to tell you something. Its about your father. He wants to meet you. So tomorrow before we leave for the Hogwards Express ill take you to see him.' "what if I don't want to see him, what if I don't care about what he wants to tell me?" "hunny you have to go! You have no other choice." And with that she left the room. Knowing all the things she had read about her real father she didn't want to meet him, but she had no choice. She knew that when her mother came in her room in the middle of the night just to tell her something like that, that it must be serious. she drifted back too sleep thinking of her father, only to have another one of her nightmares about something he had done. 


	2. chapter 2

*A/N- I don't own anything having to do with the harry potter books-*  
  
When Alex and Draco were rid of their parents draco told alex that she shouldn't worry about anything that he would show her around and she would have no trouble fitting in since all the people in slytherin were ok. Her mother had pulled a few strings and had gotten alex put into slytherin just because draco was there too, not sorting hat or whatever draco had said. She was happy about that because she didn't like being the center of attention and draco had told her that you have to go in front of the whole school to be sorted into your house. Her and draco found an empty compartment and sat down, and were joined by Crabbe and Goyle. She didn't like the two of them , they were just two stupid big bullies. Draco told her he had to leave and walk around because he had been made a prefect and that was his job. He told Crabbe and Goyle to say with alex but as soon and draco was out of view she through them out and sat down and began reading "Hogwarts: A History". But soon her thoughts trailed off to the meeting with her father . . . ~ She walked in and was greeted with her own name. "Alexandra" she thought it sounded more like hiss then her name. "yes that's my name," she said as she sat down on a chair opposite him. She didn't fear him as everyone else in the world did, or so she was told. Her mother had said that she should address him as lord, and never ever look him directly in the eyes, her mother told her that hi stare could take your sight away or even kill you. But she didn't pay attention to anything her mother had said. She didn't want to be there and wanted to do anything to hurry this up so she could so to school. " I have been informed that you will be spending you last year of school at Hogwarts." the last word he spat with such hate that it made alex want to see this place even more. "Yes, mother thought it best that I spend my last year there to see that nothing happens to my brother because his father was caught as a deatheater and everyone believes that he will follow in his foot steps." Alex could tell that she had hit a touchy subject and smiled, she planned on doing anything possible to show him that she did not want to be there. " I have a . . favor . . to ask of you." but before he could finish his sentence alex broke in saying " too bad because I don't believe that there is ANYTHING that I would do for you" got up and walked to the door but as soon as she had laid her hand on the knob that thing sitting on the chair behind her send a curse and she fell to the ground completely surprised. " how dare you defy me?" he hissed. " how dare you tell me what to do! You have no right!" " I have every right in the world! I am yyour father." " you are no father to me!" and with that she raised her hand and said a simple frezzing spell, simple but effective. She walked out to find ten deatheaters waiting for her . . . ~ Her thought was interrupted by the opening of the compartment door. " oh, sorry I didn't know that anyone was in here," said a boy with black hair and the greenest eyes alex had ever seen, eyes that reminded her of something, maybe a dream. "its ok you can sit. I'm alex." " hi I'm harry." 


	3. chapter 3

*A/N I decided to put Harry in here to and not make it all about Alex.*  
  
Harry had gotten onto the train after a uneventful summer. He first went to stay with his aunt and uncle but then Lupin came and picked him up and to go live in Sirus's old house, which was now the orders official motherhouse. Spending time there was hard. Everything reminded him of Sirus. He spent most of his time outside of the house, under the invisibility cloak, even though Ron was there the whole summer and Hermoine for the second half of the summer. Everyone was worried about him all the time but he just wanted to be left alone.  
  
His lessons with Snape started up again and he was able to block out Vodemort's thoughts and feelings for almost the whole summer, except this morning when he had slept in late. He had heard a voice, but it was Voldemort's voice this time, and he could see Voldemort himself this time. At first he thought that he was just dreaming , since usually when he was having a vision about something Voldemort did then he is in Voldemort's body not somebody else's. then he felt a stabbing pain in his back, the person he was in was hit with a curse, he didn't know who he was because he couldn't see his own face. He fell to the ground and Voldemort was saying something that Harry couldn't hear, but the person he was in put up his hand and muttered a word and Voldemort went still. That's when Ron woke him up saying that it was 10:30 and that they were going to be late if he doesn't hurry.  
  
So he got up as fast as he could and threw on some clothes. He was so happy that he had packed everything last night otherwise he would never have made it to the Hogwatrs Express on time this morning. But he was here now. Ron and Hermoine were still Prefects and he wasn't. Harry decided that he liked it this way better because he could be by himself a lot more. His two best friends were suppose to be off with the rest of the Prefects in the front doing something, so he was left to find an empty compartment by himself. Ginny had offered to sit with him but he knew that she was just being nice and that she wanted to sit with her friends, so he said no thanks.  
  
He saw an empty compartment and went in, but when he opened the door he saw a girl sitting there. She had long black hair, blue eyes and a book in her hand, "Hogwarts: A History" "Oh sorry I didn't know anyone was in here." he said after he realized he should leave since she was there first. But to his surprise as he was about to turn and leave she said, " It's okay you can sit, I'm Alex." remembering that he should introduce himself he said, " Hi I'm Harry" 


	4. chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry I know this chapter is really, really short but I have lots more written just have to post them.**  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Alex pointed to the seat across from her and Harry sat down. She knew that it was Harry Potter, but she didn't want to ambush him with questions that she was sure he got all the time. But he started talking before she could think about something to say. "What year and house are you in, because I've never seen you around?" Alex had to think for a second because she knew that if she said she was in Slytherin he would walk away, and she didn't want that, she wanted to see what the famous Harry Potter was like. "Oh I'm new this year. It's my last year. I don't know what house I'm going to be in but probably the same one as my brother he's a sixth year." As soon as she had finished her sentence she new that she had made a mistake because now he would ask her who her brother was since he was also a sixth year. She knew that Draco didn't like ' the Potter boy' and that Harry didn't like Draco so it would be a mistake telling him before it was absolutely necessary. So when he was about to start asking, "who's your ." Alex interrupted with, " I'm sorry to be a pain, I know you get this all the time but are you the Harry Potter?" Alex felt really stupid, but Harry only smiled shyly and said, "yea."  
  
Alex then went off the subject and started a simple conversation about the school and what she had heard about it when she heard sensed her brother somewhere close. She had learned telekinesis on the summer before her second year and had taught it to Draco the following summer. So whenever they were apart at school and had nothing to do they could talk to each other "long distance." She had spent so much time talking to Draco last year that they could sense each other's presences now. Alex knew that Draco would be really mad when he saw her sitting and talking to Harry Potter. So just before Draco entered the compartment she said, " I'm sorry in advance for my brother!" Just as Harry was about to question the statement, Draco walked in with an obvious shock on his face. Alex pretended that she didn't know that the two of them hated each other and said, "Hey you, this is Harry, everywhere else is full so I told him he could sit with me," she out her most innocent face on that she knew Draco would fall for so he said, " Well Harry, sorry to throw you out but with us back this compartment is full." he said the last word with such meanness that Alex was about yell at him. But then Harry played along and said, " It's okay I was just leaving anyway." Alex looked at him trying to tell him with her eyes that she was really sorry. He smiled at her and walked out. 


	5. chapter 5

**A/N sorry for not updating for such a long time but I have the next four chapter written I just have to type them.**  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry saw the look on Alex's face and it was telling him that she was really sorry. So he had just walked away. Harry couldn't believe that there was such a thing as a decent person with the last name of Malfoy. Plus she didn't look like Malfoy's sister, she didn't have the bleach blond hair, but she had the bluest eyes he had ever seen. When he had seen her, he had thought for a moment they were red, but it must have been his imagination. Harry was so deep in thought about what had happened with Alex that he didn't notice Ron and Hermione coming right at him. When he bumped into Hermione she asked him what was wrong, but he just gave her a smile and said, "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"What were you doing talking to the Potter boy?" Draco asked as soon as he had told Crabbe and Goyle that they should go buy something off the trolly. "Oh that was Harry Potter? Oh I didn't even notice. Plus its not like he was being mean or anything," Alex said putting on her most innocent tone and face. "Do you realize that he's the reason that father is, or was in Azkaban!" Draco said with a little force, but not yelling, never yelling. "No dealing with Voldemort is what got him into Askaban." said Alex coldly. "I'm going to go get something off of the trolly" and she was gone. Draco was about to follow her but then decided against it. There was something Alex wasn't telling him, he knew that. He also knew that she wasn't lying when she said she didn't know that that was Harry Potter, but he wasn't about to call her on it. Not unless he didn't wasn't her to talk to him ever again.  
  
Walking to the trolly Alex bumped into a girl with long wavy brown hair and a boy with flaming red hair. She though that might have been the Granger and Weasly that Draco hated just as much as Potter. But wasn't sure, so she just said, "Sorry!" and kept walking. However when she looked back to see if Draco was coming she saw both of them looking back at her. But Alex got that a lot, those second glances that people took because they could never make up they mind about her on the first glance. Alex got to the trolly where Crabbe and Goyle wouldn't let the lady keep walking because they were buying more and more and stuffing their faces, but as soon as they saw Alex they hid the candy and walked away slowly.  
  
She bought three Chocolate Frogs (her favorite) and went back to her compartment, only to find the Granger girl and Weasly boy had gotten into a fight with Draco and they all had their wands out. As soon as Draco had seen Alex he knew that there would be no spell exchanging at that moment, and if there was by some miracle, it would not be hitting him. "What's going on?" Alex asked when she made her way to Draco. "Weasly and Granger here were starting something and were about to "curse" me!" Draco lied although he knew that Alex would see through it in a minute but would still be on his side. At that moment a girl with hair just like the Weasly appeared with another girl with her. "Now there's no need for curses hexes or jinxes. Now is there?" said Alex, emphasizing the last bit to send a message saying don't even try because you'll loose for sure with me around. But the little red head girl was the only one who seemed to catch on and said, " Lets go you guys," with a smile that was very intriguing to Alex, a smile that said she definitely knew something everyone else did not.  
  
Harry was thinking about Alex's eyes and how there was something about them he liked, something mysterious, when Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna came in.  
  
Ron was saying, "Why did you do that? I had a really good Hex in mind!" Ginny didn't know how to explain the feeling she had gotten about that girl but she knew that if they had gotten into a fight Ron and Herminoe would definitely have lost. " I don't know, you guys have to stop fighting so much," she simply said. Harry who was confused at first figured that they had gotten into a fight with Malfoy, but had backed off when Alex came to his help, but nonetheless asked, "What happened?" So Hermione explained how they had bumped into Malfoy and exchanged harsh words, and had gotten to the point of exchanging curses when a girl came to Malfoys help and Ginny had dragged the two of them away. Harry was glad to hear that nothing had happened to Alex, but when he caught himself wondered why he wasn't had that nothing had happened to Hermione and Ron. The rest of them went on to talk about something else, and Harry stopped listening and found himself thinking about Alex.  
  
Alex and Draco turned and walked back into their compartment. They sat next to each other with Alex taking the window seat. As soon as he had sat down Draco said, " You know you didn't have to do that. I could have taken them both on by myself and won!" Alex looked at Draco and smiled, " I know you could have." She took her jacket put it over herself, leaned against Draco and fell asleep. The moment before she fell into Dreamland she heard Draco whisper, "Thanks." 


	6. chapter 6

**A/N- ahhhhhhhhh so many ideas so little time**  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Alex woke up just as they were coming to a stop. Draco had woken her up earlier to tell her that he was going up to the Prefects compartment. At that moment she realized that she hadn't changed into her uniform, so she did it as quickly as possible, but was still the last one off the train. She was looking around for Draco but couldn't find him anywhere. She hated not knowing her way around, she hated being lost.  
  
Harry had gotten off the train alone, since everyone had let him sleep to long. He was looking for Ron and Herminoe when he spotted Alex looking around for Draco he guessed. He was about to turn and go the other way when he realized that although she was a 7th year, this was her first year at Hogwarts and she didn't know her way around. He walked up behind her and asked,  
  
"Lost?"  
  
Alex turned around to find Harry standing there, she smiled and admitted,  
  
"Completely lost. I think my brother is playing a joke on me because he's nowhere around and I don't know where to go. I'm going to kill him if he is."  
  
Harry looked around and didn't see Malfoy anywhere.  
  
"Maybe he's waiting for you by the carriages. Come on I'll show you where they are."  
  
Alex looked around one last time but didn't see Draco anywhere so she followed Harry to the Carriages.  
  
Most everyone had already left but there were still a couple carriages left so they got into one and left. Alex pocked her head out the window and looked at the horse like creatures pulling the carriages.  
  
"They're so beautiful . . ." she said her breath taken away.  
  
" They are in their own way. But it makes me sad when I think about why I can see them," said Harry looking out the window thinking first of Cedrick, then Sirius.  
  
"Yea" she just said really quietly.  
  
For a couple of minutes they rode in utter silence. Then Harry remembered what had happened earlier that day and asked, "How come you don't hate me?" seeing the puzzled expression on Alex's face he said, "Your brother hates me, and so does your father. But you don't seem to dislike me so much. Did I miss something or what?" Alex didn't know what to say, she wanted to explain, but if she did she knew it would look like she's there to kill him. But she wasn't, she actually liked him. She could never hurt him, after all the dreams she had had about his parents' death. She always felt the woman's pain when she thought about that think touching her son. This made her angry and think back on her meeting with that thing! That's what he was a thing, because no person, no living being could inflict pain with such joy. It makes her sick when she thought about the fact that it was because of that think that she was alive. " Me and Draco do have the same parents, but have been brought up differently. My father always favored Draco so he influenced him a lot more. When I wasn't away at school I spent most of my time with Draco, and neither would mention anything about school. And the rest of the time with my mother, who isn't anything like my father. She's really a peaceful creature, but she's in love with my father and will do anything for him."  
  
Harry pondered this for a while. He didn't think she was lying, she had no reason to, and he was glad to hear that at least one of Sirius' relatives wasn't completely evil.  
  
"Harry I tell this to you out of friendship. If you hurt my brother in any way, I wont think twice about revenge. I would not normally hurt you or your friends, and will help when I can, but this year I suggest you do not mess with my brother. I know more magic and spells then ever the Granger girl had heard of. Take this not as much as a threat, then as a warning. I will not be a danger to you unless you mess with Draco, and mind you he know that and will be even more rude, but as long as I can I will keep him in place."  
  
She had said this with a sad tone, and Harry knew that she had said this because of the many times she had probably heard about in the past few years.  
  
" I understand, and will keep my friends in check, but mind you I will protect them more then anything"  
  
They were arriving at the castle, and Alex could see Draco standing and looking for her. Seeing him as well Harry said, "Don't worry I'll sneak out an he wont ever know we shared a carriage. But since the only thing that stands between us is a mad brother and two crazy friends, do you think we can be friends?"  
  
Alex looked at him, smiled and got out of the carriage. It had been the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. 


	7. chapter 7

** If you guys have any suggestions for future events e-mail me**  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry got out the other side of the carriage and walked begin the rest of them because he didn't want to be seen until he was farther up. Then he spotted Ginny and walked over there.  
  
"Hey, do you know where Ron and Hermione are?"  
  
Ginny seemed to be thinking for a second then said, " They were looking for you, I think they went that way," she pointed to where he had just come from.  
  
He walked back just in time to hear Malfoy calling Hermione Mudblood. He hurried over in time to stop Rom from jinxing him be saying, "There you guys are, lets go, Ginny is waiting for us up ahead."  
  
Malfoy seeming disappointed that Ron hadn't started a fight with Alex right next to him said, "Ahh, Potter here to save your ass yet again!"  
  
This made Harry mad too, but he knew that Alex wasn't lying before and met her glance. It was a warning. She had her hand on her wand.  
  
"Shove it Malfoy!" and he pulled Ron and Hermione away from there, and off to meet Ginny. Ron was mad that he couldn't jinx Malfoy, "You didn't have to do that, I could've taken on Malfoy and won!"  
  
Harry didn't want to upset his friend, but had to come up with something.  
  
" I know you could have taken on Draco Malfoy, but could you have taken him and his sister on?"  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were surprised to hear this.  
  
" So the new mystery girl is Malfoy's sister. Oh no, there two of them now!" said Hermione with disgust in her voice. Harry was going to tell them that she was actually nice and that she was his friend but he knew that they wouldn't, couldn't be able to accept that.  
  
So instead, "She doesn't look as bad as he does." Ron thought about it, all anger gone, and said, "Yea actually she's really pretty."  
  
Harry looked at him and smiled, but Herminoe gave him a look that could kill. Ron realized his mistake, just as Hermione was about to walk off, but managed to save it.  
  
"But of course not prettier then you, she's a Malfoy. Even IF she was as pretty as Hermione she'd still be horrible."  
  
Herminoe seemed satisfied by his lame attempt to correct his mistake. They had been together since the beginning of this summer. Hermione had come to stay with them for a few days every few weeks and then for the for the whole last week. They had been together most of the time, so when Harry actually did feel like talking, he talked to Ginny. Ginny always amazed him. She always knew exactly what he was thinking and for the time they talked all his worries were forgotten, or she at least made them seem better then they actually are. She always managed to lift his spirits. He appreciated that more then she knew. Lately he was just depressed all the time, and he got sick of it, but when the reality came back to him he was just even more depressed.  
  
He hoped that being at school would change everything, make him forget what happened to Sirius. Harry's thoughts were interrupted when he bumped into Dean, who along with the others was making his was through the big doors of Hogwarts. He was back after another boring summer, back for his sixth year. 


	8. chapter 8

*I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been so into reading other stories that I haven't had time to write any of my own*  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the Great Hall together, sitting down in their usual seats. However instead of Ron and Harry sitting opposite Hermione, it was Hermione and Ron sitting across from Harry. He noticed little things like that, but didn't let them bother him, just because he was miserable doesn't mean that his friends had to be as well.  
  
All his bad thoughts were chased away as Ginny sat down next to him. He started a simple conversation with her about Quiditch. Since last years events Harry was having doubts about whether or not he should be seeker this year. Ginny was pretty good and he didn't think he had the motivation to do it this year.  
  
So he asked her, "Ginny would you ant to be seeker this year?"  
  
He wouldn't be upset if she became seeker, actually it would be fun to actually watch a school Quiditch game without being miserable that he could play in it like last year. Ginny looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"I mean I'm not doing it this year and I thought that you would want the position."  
  
Ron having heard this responded before Ginny had a chance to answer. "WHAT?!?!?! You can't quite the team! We would actually be on the team together this year, come on! You can't quite."  
  
Harry thought about this for a moment, and only a moment.  
  
"I just don't feel up to it anymore. I've been doing it five years, why not let someone else have a chance?"  
  
Harry was surprised at himself; he usually had trouble lying to his friends, but this time it sounded as if he actually meant it. In fact he almost believed it himself, until he turned back to face Ginny who of course knew that he was lying. But she knew better then to call him on it.  
  
"Yea, I mean if you don't want to do it, I'm sure up for it."  
  
Harry smiled at her, to show her that he was sure that he was okay with it. Harry was just about to ask Ron whether he was still going to be the keeper or try out for another position, when Professor McGonagall. walked in followed by all the first years. Harry noticed that there were a lot more then all the other years, but he wasn't surprised.  
  
A lot more people were sending their children to Hogwarts since Voldemorts reappearances had been confirmed. All the first years stood in the front of the Great Hall and the sorting hat began its beginning of the year song. Ginny did not catch a single bit of it because at that moment she looked over at the Slytherin table and the girls glance, the one that had defended Malfoy. There was something strange about the girl.  
  
Ginny couldn't figure her out. Usually when she looked someone on the eyes she could tell a lot about them, whether they liked her or hated her, whether they wanted to hurt her. But with this girl she couldn't get anything, she could usually tell when they couldn't make up their minds about her but with this girl there was nothing, nothing at all.  
  
Then suddenly the girl's eyes turned red and Ginny felt a stabbing pain right below her elbow. But she felt something else. It wasn't so much the pain but fear, no not fear, anger. The anger was so strong, but whom was it directed at? Suddenly there were flashes, a man holding a baby, father. The same man killing, so many dead. Harry's parents, Voldemort. Then everything stopped, Ginny had looked away, broken the bond, she didn't want to know more, she didn't wasn't to know what she knew.  
  
She turned to look at the girl again. There was pain in her eyes, as well as anger fear and tears. At the moment Ginny understood the girl had seen the visions as well. The anger was directed at her father, at Voldemort. Ginny heard a voice in her head as she looked at the girl, "Please, please don't tell anyone, please?" It wasn't the voice of a seventh year girl, but that of a little scared child. 


End file.
